When filling containers (e.g., cylinders, tank trucks, rail cars, and stationary tanks) with compressed or non-compressed fluids, both gasses and liquids, or operating equipment that relies on pressurized fluid flow, the fluid is transferred from one container (e.g., a tank truck) to another container (e.g., a stationary tank). Although the fluid can be transferred from one container to another via solid piping, it is common practice in many situations to use a flexible conduit or hose that connects the two containers and through which the fluid is transferred. A flexible hose allows ease of connection/disconnection between the containers, as well as a limited range of motion between the source of the fluid and the destination of the fluid.
For example, compressed or non-compressed gasses, such as oxygen, nitrogen, and carbon dioxide, and liquids, such as chemicals, petroleum and acids, are transported, stored, and used in individual containers of varying size and capacity. In order to fill these containers with the desired product, each container is connected, either singly or in groups, to a fluid filler/seller. In order to connect each container to the filling connection, a flexible hose is used to allow for quick connection/disconnection of the containers to and from the filling connection. A filling station manifold is one example of a filling connection. In addition, operating equipment that runs or uses compressed fluids, such as a forklift or a hydraulic system, also benefits from the ease of use of flexible hoses.
There are various safety risks associated with transferring fluids from one container to another. Service personnel conducting fluid delivery operations might make human errors, such as driving a tank truck away after filling a container without disconnecting the hose from the tank truck and/or the filled container. This situation can create extreme forces on the hose and the attached piping systems that can cause one or more components to fail.
When a hose fails, regardless of the cause of the failure, substantial damage can result in a number of ways. First, if a hose is completely severed, both ends of the hose can whip around wildly under the forces of the compressed fluid that is released from the severed ends. In addition, if a container is not secured, the pressure of the fluid leaving the container can cause the container to move very rapidly in the opposite direction of the escaping fluid. Both of these situations can result in substantial risk of personal injury, as well as property damage. Furthermore, a hose failure will cause leaks from both the delivery and receiving ends, leading to a costly waste of the fluid, as well as the discharge of a hazardous fluid, that has the potential of filling the environment with hazardous or explosive fumes.
When the piping system fails, other related equipment, such as shut-off valves and other fluid controls as well as safety systems, might be damaged, causing extensive property damage and physical injury or loss of life.